The present disclosure relates generally to database systems, and more particularly, to multi-node database systems.
Database systems that implement multiple physical nodes are widely applied in the productive environment. When developing updated or new generation databases, developers may need to connect to the current operating database (thereby creating a new physical node) and/or may need to rewrite the interface to perform testing. However, the database may not be available to the developers. Rewriting the interface can also introduce errors into the database system. Therefore, one conventional solution is to build a duplicated physical database that is reserved solely for testing purposes. This solution, however, suffers from high costs and consumes additional storage resources.